A survey data acquisition system can be used to acquire survey data of a target structure, such as a subterranean structure underneath an earth surface. The survey data acquisition system can include one or more survey sources and survey receivers. The one or more survey sources can generate survey signals that are directed into the target structure. Signals that are reflected from or otherwise affected by the target structure can be detected by the survey receivers, which can output measured survey data. The measured survey data can be transmitted to a remote computer system for recording and analysis. The remote computer system can then process the measured survey data to characterize the target structure, such as by producing an image of the target structure, producing a model of the target structure, or producing other data that provides a representation of one or more parameters relating to the target structure.